


Find Me In the Future

by FindMeIfYouDare



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Bucky In Love, F/M, Love, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:43:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6352120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindMeIfYouDare/pseuds/FindMeIfYouDare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky had dreams about a mysterious woman (aka you).</p>
<p>“Find me, James!” He could do nothing but watch as she ran. “Find me in the future!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find Me In the Future

He had the dream every night. Well he thought it was a dream or perhaps a memory. Sometimes they bled into one another until he was no longer able to tell what was real and what was fantasy. But still he lived for those dreams and the brief glimpse he’d get of someone he couldn’t remember knowing. 

It always began with the feeling of intertwined fingers as her small hand was clasped tightly in his. Then came the giggle as she pulled him from the crowded street and into an alley so she could kiss him. “Can’t wait to get your hands on me, doll?” he’d say as she peppered kisses on his cheeks and chin. 

“Nope,” she’d reply pecking his lips. “Gotta kiss you right this second, soldier.”

He’d smile then and pull her tighter against him so he could kiss her for all he’s worth and… damn if it didn’t feel good. After a couple more kisses he’d let her pull away and grasp his hand again so they could continue walking home. She’d chatter aimlessly and point out things she found interesting as they walked. Everything would be perfect then… Something goes wrong.

There’s pain and darkness.

No more handholding. 

No more kisses.

The agony took over everything and he’s consumed by it. Soon it was all he feels and nothing matters anymore except the mission. The sense of peace he felt in the beginning is gone and he feels nothing. Its torture until he learned to shut out the pain, the emotions, everything ceased to matter. Then in the midst of the darkness came his one glimmer of hope.

It came one night when he couldn’t sleep and was merely sitting on the bed; head tilted back resting against the wall. Nothing strange until he could feel another person in the room and opened his eyes to find her staring back at him. Her hair was longer, and her eyes had a haunted look but when she saw him she smiled. He remembered it, but his dream self doesn’t, and he can only watch helplessly as he attempts to attack her. Within seconds he had her pinned against the wall his metal arm against her throat. 

“Who are you?” his voice was gruff and filled with ice.

Her smile was sympathetic and she didn’t fight or even struggle, “I needed to see you one last time. Knew you weren’t going to go off and die leaving your best girl behind. You’re not that selfish are you, soldier?”

He faltered dropping his arm and staring at her then the alarm went off. Blinking he looked at her, “They know you’re here.”

She reached out and rubber her hand against his cheek, “That’s okay I just came to say goodbye.” He pushed her out the door and was trying to lead her away from the soldiers he knew were coming when they spotted them. There was shouting and the sound of gun shots but she didn’t care. She was running away from him now her hair streaming behind her. “I know I can help you.” She yelled at him. Her voice was full of panic and her eyes had this hopeful yet desperate look in them. “Find me, James!” He could do nothing but watch as she ran. “Find me in the future!” 

Then she vanished. As in one second she was there and the next she was gone. Poof. 

That’s when he wakes up. Her voice still ringing in his ears and the haunted look in her eyes fresh in his mind. It had been months since Steve had found him and he joined the Avengers yet the dreams of her continue and start to eat away at him. Steve tells him there was a girl he was sweet on back in their youth but that Steve never met her and Bucky pretty much kept things with her secret. From what he can gather it might be the same woman but why would he need to hide their relationship? It’s driving him mad and he can’t help but wonder about her parting words.

Every time the team goes after a Hydra base he insists on going along. This base is no different from the last and they sweep through quickly taking out the agents and destroying everything in their wake. When they split up Bucky goes left while Steve goes right and soon finds himself in their prison area. Doors with numbers line the corridor and he checks each room finding them all empty. Suddenly he hears movement at the end of the hall. Room number seven is sealed tightly but a well-placed kick shatters the lock and he’s able to enter the dimly lit room. Hanging from the ceiling is a hook with a chain attached and cuffed to that chain is a young woman. Her matted hair hangs in front of her face and her toes barely brush the floor as she hangs with her arms contorted into an odd angle from being left up too long. She looks up and Bucky finds himself looking at a face he knows better than his own. 

Instead of looking afraid or even surprised you smile at him, “I knew you’d find me, soldier.”


End file.
